Czerwony Księżyc
Pieski z Psiego Patrolu przygotowywały się na tegoroczne Halloween . Pieski siedziały na dworze . Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi . - Czyli kim jesteś po części? - powtórzyła Alexis - Piratem ! - odparł Cezar - A ja myślałam, że Valka jest piratką ! - zaśmiała się Hope - Ja też - przyznała Księżniczka * Wiatr wieje* - Uuu ! Strasznie. - zażartował Kaito - Kim jesteś? - zapytał się Dylan - Ja jestem syreną! - odparła Alexis - Chociaż myślę, że zmienię strój na piratkę - dodała - Ja krwawą Mary, ale nie zamierzam tego zmieniać! - zażartowała Hope - Księżniczka? - zapytał Dylan - Ja jestem celebrytką ! - odparła Księżniczka - Powinienem się domyśleć! - zaśmiał się Dylan - Cezar Ty jesteś piratem, ale masz tylko opaskę? - zapytał Dylan - Ee... TAK ! Wkońcu jestem oryginalny ! - odparł Cezar - A Ty Kaito? - Ja jestem rycerzem - odparł dumnie Kaito - A ty Dylan? - wtrąciła się do rozmowy Kasumi - Ja!? Ja jestem królem ! - odparł Dylan - Oki - odparła Kasumi - Wow! Świetny strój Kasumi ! - powiedział Gray - Dzięki. Jetem feniksem! - odparła Kasumi - Zaraz do was dojdę. Zajrzę co u Victora. - oznajmiła Kasumi - Ja zrobię to samo, zajrzę co u Briany! - odparł Dylan - Pójdę z Tobą! - zadeklarował Kaito - Przy okazji zobaczę co u Savvy. - dodał - Czy ktoś wie gdzie są Scotty, Scott i Mufin? - zapytał Gray - Ja wiem ! - odparła Skipper - Fajny strój - dodała - Dzięki! Ty też maż fajny! Ja jestem strażnikiem i wojownikiem zarazem. - odparł Gray - A ja wampirem! Albo damą! Albo jedno i drugie! - zaśmiała się Skipper - A wracając do pytania. - zaczęła Skipper - Bawią się z Inez. - dodała Skipper - Dzięki! Zobaczę co u Victorii i moich rodziców. - odparł Gray po czym gdzieś pobiegł - To my też idziemy ! - zarządziła Kasumi i razem z Dylan'em, Kait'em również pobiegli. * Zmiana sceny, odznaka Kasumi* - No nieźle ! - powiedziała Inez - To... kto jest berkiem? - zapytał Lucky w stroju astronauty - Ja! - krzyknęła szczęśliwa Inez - Arr! - krzyknął Hopper i zaczepił się zębami o drabinkę ze sznurka - Niezłe wejście! - zaśmiał się Lucky - Dzięki! Super strój Lucky! - odparł Hopper - No i ty Scotty! - Wasza wysokość Scotty! - zażartowała Scotty - Ha ha! - zaśmiała się Inez - Wracajmy do gry! - dodała po chwili * Zmiana sceny* - Hej Ari! - powiedział Cezar - Hejoski! - odparła - Czadowy makijaż i strój! - dodała Skipper - Dzięki! - No co tam? - zapytała Victoria - Wow! Extra makijaż i kurtka! - powiedziała Aurora - Dzięki! Wy także macie super stroje! - odparła Victoria - No no! - powiedział Cezar - Duch!!! - wrzasnęła idąca w stronę grupki piesków Hera - Jaki duch? To ja! - odparła Valka - Zawsze Ci się tak oczy świecą!? - zapytała - Taak! - odpowiedziała Valka Aurora, Victoria, Skipper, Alexis i Cezar mrużą oczy. - A znasz pochodzenie tej łuny?! - zapytała Victoria - Nie! - odparła Valka - Zawsze mam te oczy i łunę w Halloween - dodała - Ludziska!!! - wrzasnął Heks - Co masz na sobie? - zapytała Briana, która doszła - Strój z ołowiu. - odparł dumnie Heks - Po co !? Bomba nuklearna w nas rąbnie !? - zapytała Briana. - Eeee... nie- odparł - Nie ważne! Dziś będzie krwawy księżyc!!! - krzyknął Heks - WOW! - przebiegła fala zachwytu *Początek muzyki :,, Cold Rise Gunnar Olsen "* Tetradi wskakuje w stroju wojownika aniołów . Zatrzymuje się, na głowie ma srebrny hełm wysadzany diamentami z przodu, ma na ramionach ,, ochraniacze " także srebrnego koloru i wysadzane diamentami, po bokach ma skrzydła. - WOW ! - szepnął Xander - Witam! - powiedziała - WOW! TETRADI! TO BYŁO NIESAMOWITE! - krzyknęły pieski *Koniec muzyki* - E tam! - odparła suczka - Wyglądasz super Tetradi! - powiedział Xander - Dzięki - odparła - PFF! Też mi coś! Włożyła na łeb hełm i przymocowała skrzydła! I ja nie mogę wielki wojownik! - warknęła Hera - Psst! Hera coś nie tak? - zapytała Victoria - NIC! NAPRAWDĘ! - odparła Hera - Zazdrosna jesteś? - dodała Aurora szepcząc - Ja?! Niby o co!? - odparła zmieszana Hera - Przecież wiem, że jesteś zazdrosna o Tetradi! - dodała Skipper - Nie jestem! - odparła Hera po czym odeszła - A tej co znowu!? - zapytała Kasumi - Ugh! Chodzi o Tetradi! - odparła Skipper - Właśnie. Jest zazdrosna! - dodała Aurora - OK? - Dlaczego Hera odbiegła!? - zapytał Eco - Ponieważ chodzi o Tetradi! - odparła Victoria - Pokłóciły się czy co? - dodał - Nie! Ale panna Hera jest zazdrosna! - odparła Kasumi - Cześć Eco! - powiedziała Hope - Cześć Hope! Super wyglądasz! - dodał - Dzięki! - odparła Hope - Chcesz Eco pomóc mi i Malcolm'owi w strojeniu bazy? - zapytała Hope - Pewnie! - odparł zachwycony Eco - A zatem ruszajmy! - zarządziła Hope * Zmiana sceny, odznaka Hope* - Kim ty jesteś Obi!? - zapytała rozbawiona Shira - Ja jestem Obicornem ! - odparł Obi - Obicor!? Co to!? - zapytała Shira - Połączenie moje z Unicornem! - powiedział Obi - Aha... - powiedziała rozśmieszona i zmylona Shira - Za to ja jestem superbohaterem! - odparł dumnie Volvo - A ja jestem Orfeuszem ! - odparł Clif - A ja Eurydyką! - dodała Amy - Aha - mruknął Hutch - A od kiedy tak was mitologia grecka interesuje? - zapytała Lani - Mnie? Od zawsze! - odparła Amy - To samo! - przyznał Clif - Poza tym super strój pielęgniarki Lani! - dodała Amy - No ale muszę ją jeszcze douczyć! - zaśmiała się Sherda - A ty Hutch? - zapytała Zoe, która była tancerką Hip - Hopu - Ja jestem faraonem! - Cuo?! - krzyknęła Delilah, która była przebrana za Artemidę - No tak! - odparł - WOW! - dorzucił Alex, który był przebrany z muszkietera * Zmiana sceny, odznaka Obi'ego* - Mam pomysł! - powiedział Fuergo - Jaki? - zapytał Sage - Pójdziemy pod to ,, Straszne Drzewo " o którym mówiłeś! - powiedział Fuergo - Serio? - powiedział Victor - Idę z wami! - powiedział Gray - Ja też! - odparł Victor - I ja! - odparł Sage - No i ja! - powiedział Kajtek - Jaki masz strój? Pff - zapytał Gray - Jestem chirurgiem! Helloł! - odgryzł się Kajtek - Idziemy czy nie!? - zapytał Fuergo - Tak! - odparli Victor, Sage, Gray i Kajtek * Zmiana sceny, znaczek Victora* - Czyli mówisz, że dziś jest czerwony księżyc? - zapytała Tetradi - Tak - odparł Heks - A co u was znaczył. O ile w ogóle go mieliście , bo podejrzewam, że taki kundel jak ty nawet nie wie o co chodzi! - warknęła Hera - DOSKONALE WIEM! - krzyknęła Tetradi - A więc co!? - zapytała podirytowana Hera - U nas czerwony księżyc nie jest dobrze kojarzony! - zaczęła - CZEMU!!? - krzyknęła Hera - Daj jej się wysłowić! - warknęła Skipper - Powodował on pojawiania się krwiożerczych kosmitów.Także duchów, porwań i różnych tajemniczych rzeczy, czasami zwiastował także nieszczęścia. Kiedyś gdy byłam na nocnym spacerze ujrzałam go. Był wielki i krwawy!! Dzień później nasz spokój zniszczyła wojna! - zakończyła Tetradi - Ja nie chcę umierać!!! - krzyknął Xander - Ani ja !!! - dodała jęcząc Hera - CISZA! - krzyknęła Tetradi Pieski milczą - Czy ja mówiłam, że to tylko zwiastuje zagładę? Nie!! - odparła zirytowana Tetradi - Oj Hera! - jęknął zły Cezar - Nic się nie stało, ostrzegłam was i będę was strzec! - dodała Tetradi - A teraz pójdę zobaczyć co u reszty! - dodała * Zmiana sceny* - Robi się ciemno - zauważył Fuergo - Ale jest jeszcze na tyle widno żeby wrócić bez strachu - dodali Gray i Sage - Jesteśmy już blisko! - dodał Victor - Nie podoba mi się ten pomysł - szepnął Kajtek - Robimy wyścigi? - zapytał Fuergo - Pewnie! - odarli chórem Gray, Sage, Victor i Kajtek Ruszają biegiem. - To tu! - krzyknął z daleka Victor - AAAA! - krzyknął Fuergo po czym zaczął biec w drugą stronę Pieski się zatrzymują - WOW! - powiedział Gray - A Fuergo co się stało? - dodał - Pewnie tego cienia się wystraszył - odparł Sage - Lepiej pobiegnijmy za nim! - powiedział Victor - Ruszajmy stąd. Tu dzieje się coś dziwnego! - powiedział Kajtek - Tchórz! - warknął Gray - Ake ja... ugh ! - zaczął Kajtek Pieski ruszają biegiem * Zmiana sceny, odznaka Sage'a* * Początek muzyki : Zack Hemsey - ,, The way "* Tetradi leży na małym wzniesieniu , w dole płynie wartko mała rzeczka. - Nie uchronię ich! - szepnęła - Straciłam wszystko! - dodała * Migawka* Tetradi osłania ciałem jej mamę i pali jej się kawałek futra *Koniec migawki* - Tetradi? - zaczął nieśmiele Xander - Tak? - wyrwała się z zamyślenia suczka - Czy wszystko ok? - zapytał - Tak! - odparła - Ładny wieczór co nie? - zaczął Xander - Mm! - mruknęła Tetradi - Tetradi? Chcę Ci coś powiedzieć... - zaczął Xander - O co chodzi? - zapytała - Jesteś dobra, silna i ładna... podobasz mi się - powiedział Xander Oczy Tetradi jakby zamieniły się w ogień . - Wybacz Xander ale ja nic nie czuje! - krzyknęła - Wiem, że straciłaś rodzinę... ale może pomogę Ci wrócić do uczuć! - powiedział - UCZUĆ ! WYDARLI MI JE ! JESTEŚCIE MOIMI PRZYJACIÓŁMI ! WYRWALIŚCIE MNIE Z TEGO KOSZMARU !! TAM ! STRACIŁAM WSZYSTKO ! TROSZCZĘ SIĘ O WAS JAK O SWOICH ! WIĘC NIE MÓW MI O UCZUCIACH !! - krzyknęła po czym odeszła * Koniec muzyki* * Zmiana sceny, odznaka Xander'a* - Super strój Roxy! - krzyknęła wracająca ze szczeniakami Inez - Dzięki! - odparła Roxy - Gdzie Valka? - zapytała Roxy - W bazie pomaga! - dodała Inez - Aha * Zmiana sceny, odznaka Roxy* - Uwielbiam Twój strój Valka! - powiedziała Sunset , która była tancerką samby - Ja też! - odparł Malcolm, który był przebrany za rapera - Dzięki! - odparła Valka Do bazy wchodzą Inez , Roxy, Oliana, Oskar, Vitto, Youki, Tofik, Sherda, Kieł i Dilara - Hejka! - powiedziała Oliana, która była tancerką flamenco - Hej! - odparli Malcolm, Sunset i Valka - Pomóc wam? - zapytał Vitto, który był Zorro - Jeśli dałoby się - odparł Malcolm - Dla nas nie ma kłopotu! - odezwała się Youki, która była sanitariuszką w karetce - A możemy dać błoto? - zażartowała Valka - NIE! Nie cierpię błota! - odezwała się Roxy - Wiem! I dlatego to chcę zrobić! - dodała Valka - Nie kłóćcie się! - powiedziały Dilara i Hope - Spoko! - odezwały się Roxy i Valka - Oki! Czy ktoś wie gdzie jest Lady? - zapytał Vitto - Nie - odparła Valka Wtedy Lady wchodzi do bazy . - DUCH! - krzyknęła Lady - Gdzie?!! - wrzasnęła Sunset - TO JA! - warknęła Valka - Ujć! Sorki! - odparła zawstydzona Lady Do bazy wchodzą Gray, Victoria, Aurora, Viggo, Xander i Tetradi - Cześć Victoria! Cześć Gray! Cześć Ari! Hejka Viggo! I cześć Tetradi i Xander! - odparły pieski - Hej - mruknęła w odpowiedzi Tetradi - Co jest Tetradi? - zapytała Inez - Nic - odparł Xander - Jak to nic? - warknęła Tetradi - O co poszło? - zapytała Victoria - O nic! - zaśmiał się nerwowo Xander - Nie sądzę! - wtrąciła się Astro, która była gimnastyczką - Oj , no dobra gadajcie . - powiedziała Valka - Zatem - zaczęła wściekła Tetradi Alexis wchodzi do bazy - Psst . Alexis szybko ! - ponagliła ją Victoria - Co jest ? - zapytała szepcząc Alexis - Xander coś odpalił Tetradi i teraz jest na niego wściekła - powiedziała Victoria - Uu ! Ciekawe co ? - powiedziała Alexis - Zatem ? - zapytała Astro - Xander odpalił mi , że - zaczęła Tetradi , ale nie dokończyła , ponieważ Xander i Heks weszli jej w słowo - Patrzcie ! - zawołał Heks - Co takiego ? - zapytała zaciekawiona Youki - Wow - szepnęła Roxy Zza widnokręgu wychylił się wielki krwawy super księżyc . Był ogromny i krwawy . Pieskom zaparło dech w piersiach . - To jest niesamowite - powiedział Gray , który właśnie przyszedł i podszedł do Victorii - O nie ! - jęknęła Tetradi - Co jest Tetradi ? - zapytała Inez - Chodzi o ten księżyc - dodała - Ale to jest zwykły księżyc - dodała Hera - Na serio ? - zapytała skonsternowana Valka - No co ? Jest , tylko , że czerwony - powiedziała Hera - Ale ten księżyc przynosi , same złe rzeczy , kto wie co może wywołać w halloween - powiedziała Tetradi - Czyli mamy nie wychodzić ? - powiedziała zła Hera - Najlepiej - bąknęła Tetradi - Mowy nie ma ! - przerwał Hutch - Oho - mruknął Gray - Niby czemu ? - dodała Kasumi - Tetradi ma racje - dodała - Naprawę Kasumi ?! - zapytał zły Hutch - Wierzycie jej ? Powinniśmy wyjść , a nie chować się jak tchórze - dodał Hutch - Możemy zostać - zaczęła Skipper - A ja uważam , że nie ! - odparł Hutch Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Fanowskie Odcinki Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Odcinek 1 Kategoria:Odcinki 1